


thanks for calling me yours.

by babyboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Harry, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, Louis is a brat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: harry meets louis at his new job at the research center/adoption place. he falls in love with louis through the glass and decides to adopt him so he's always with him.





	1. meeting louis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+%3A%29).



> i'm a lowercase author because i'm lazy like that :)  
> i hope you don't mind *thumbs up*

harry was pretty content in his life. he had the rich parents that pay for everything including the condo he's jacking off in. but like all rich people; he's lonely.  
all of his cum tissues stare back at him asking when he's gonna find somebody that he can dump his load in instead of using something made for noses. 

he always wanted to feel some sort of purpose, though. jacking off and going to fancy parties full of stuck up snobs because of his parents was very boring. he wanted a job. it could be fun and he could make excuses for the parties that he has to work instead. 

after some lurking on the internet, he found a job he could actually enjoy: "Caretaker at the Science of Hybrids Center/Adoption". he hears about that place all the time. how fancy it is, how they really take care of the cats and kittens, how if you buy a cat from there that your cat is very special and luxurious, dah dah dah. he's surprised that they have job openings since it seems like they have a select group of scientists and people to choose from. one's that actually went to college, unlike harry. after some exchanged emails of a job greeting and open house meeting scheduled he was pretty confident that he could be their next caretaker. 

-

 

harry was at the doors of the college looking building. the exterior was magnificent. the colors were vibrant, everything was labeled, and looks like the paint it gets a new coat of every minute. he was a special door instead of the entrance for a select set of people, probably for the workers. it was also very secured, he had to ring a doorbell and the sudden camera that came out of a hidden hole surprised him. 

"are you harry styles?" an intercom speaker was also out of nowhere.  
"yes, i am?" he didn't know what exactly to talk to. the doorbell, the camera, the door?  
"ID please" he held up his ID to the camera and the door unlocked.  
"thank you and welcome harry"

he walked into a room full of people with lab coats and was very impressed. 

"hi harry! i'm angela. and i'll be showing you around. by the way, put this on" he was handed a lab coat of his own with the places logo on it and his name tag was engraved as well. he guessed he was hired already. 

they walked along a wide hallway and there is glass displays of rooms filled with cats in uniformed sleepwear, socks, and gloves. 

"as you can see so far, all of our cats have uniforms. it keeps them from getting sick and keeps them warm. each room is for a select group of kittens or cats up to 8. the kittens are classified from 18 and under and the cats are of course 19 and older. pretty much all of the cats and kittens we have, have already gone through their heat or rut so they're good for adoptions and pretty much take care of themselves very well. all of the rooms contain a nice tv, technology, cat trees, bathrooms, and kitchens. so if they're not in a lab, then they're living pretty normal and content lives!" angela said all of this so fast while walking so harry pretty much guessed the pace of this place. 

all of the glasses had a big letter and number on the top corners. 

"which room will i be working with?"  
"V5. this room is coming up. it's full of 8 kittens and you'll be their second parent. but for about a week you have to just look from the glass so you won't make them uncomfortable."

they rounded a corner and there was a room, well, more like a two-floor loft full of kittens watching tv, watching games, and playing with each other. they were all pretty cute and were just calm and happy. angela picked up a clipboard and was pointing to each kitten doing some sort of role call.  
"five six, seven.....ugh louis of course" she rolled her eyes and tapped the glass. harry just stared at her wondering what's happening. a very cute and beautiful kitten came over and tilted her head. angela started doing sign language and the girl did it back and then pointed at a ruffled up blanket at the top level of the room.  
"thank you dear" she smiled and wrote her update on the clipboard. 

"is she deaf?"  
"no, none of them are. it's just how we communicate through the glass since it's soundproof. you're gonna have to learn the language for this week since you can't go in yet."  
"that's fine but. wait, why did she point to a blanket?"  
"that blanket up there is louis. he's the sleepiest thing you'll ever meet. all he does is sleep and occasionally raids the kitchen just to go back to sleep" she tapped the glass again getting the girl's attention again. doing some more signing, the girl smiled and went up the stairs and was started waking up the blanket. or louis. he rose up slowly, sitting on his knees, as the blanket slowly fell from his face. and boy oh boy was he a beautiful ass blanket. he rubbed his eyes and pushed his floppy brown hair back still not completely focused on what's going on. he looked up at the girl and waved his hand, not saying anything and the girl waved back then pointed to anglela. he rolled his eyes and laid back down leaving his head out. harry laughed and smiled at his stubbornness and angela rolled her eyes but continued writing. 

"he's also the biggest brat you'll ever meet."  
"he's cute, though!"  
"i can't see anything past his brattiness and that blanket of his but i think you're right!" she sarcastically smiled and gave me the clipboard going over the rest of my job and how everything works. harry could tell his first week was gonna be fun.


	2. louis finally wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so dumb xD 
> 
> i forgot to add that there's chapters to this story so i feel bad for everyone who probably thought that this was a oneshot and was confused at the tags and ending. 
> 
> pity the fool who forgets to click the chapters button :)
> 
> (btw, i decided to add myself in this book as the calico kitten, valerie. since that's my name. i won't be that important though so don't worry.)

he came into work the next day pretty thrilled, feeling like he finally has something valuable in his life. he walked down and about the big halls looking at the adorable cats until he rounded the corner to his room of kittens. he saw the kittens all gathered on the couch or on the floor around the television which he thinks is playing some new episode of breaking bad. he picked u the chart. there was also a cheat sheet behind the roll call showing pictures of each of the kittens and their basic info; names, birthdays, breed, allergies, and that kind of stuff. first, he saw the file of the girl that was speaking to angela yesterday. apparently, her name is valerie, the calico kitten. he flipped back to the roll call sheet and checked off her name, seeing her snuggled in a blanket with another cat on the couch. there was another calico kitten, a pure black one, a tabby one, a black and white one, a tuxedo one, and a brown one. he had everyone checked except for louis. he looked at the top floor loft but not seeing anything or anybody. and there's no blankets around. harry felt bad for disturbing them but he really needed to do his job. he tapped the glass with his finger and most of their cat ears twitched they looked over at him, some of their heads cocked. he spelled out louis with his signing, that he had to learn a lot of overnight. the brown kitten pointed at the cat tree and there he was. he's not sure how he overlooked the cutest angel drooling with his arm dangling off the edge and his hair fluffy against his cute pure white ears. his fluffy tail is wrapped around his body as extra warmth. he checked him off. he snooped around his file.

 

_**Louis Tomlinson** _

_**December 24th, 1991** _

_**Capricorn** _

_**14-years-of-age** _

_**Pure-White** _

_**Allergic to bee stings** _

_**notes: 'all he does is sleep'** _

_**\- staff** _

 

 

harry laughed at the notes but was happy to learn some basics about him. he just wished that he would be able to see him up and moving around. maybe next time. the rest of the day was just restocking their fridge while they went outside to play and stretch. even though louis stayed in the room. he had to move quietly so he wouldn't startle him awake. but it was eventually time to clock out and head home preparing for the next day. 

-

it took harry a month to finally see louis awake and moving. he couldn't believe his eyes. he thought he was having a stroke. 

louis was sitting on the countertop in the kitchen playing on a 3DS. his legs were crossed and for the first time ever, he noticed that his uniform is very different.  instead of the new navy pajamas and playwear, everyone is wearing, he's wearing [penguin pajama bottoms](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1007/9194/products/penguin-pj-pajama-bottoms-lounge-pants_grande.jpg?v=1456593188), a green oversized sweater, [cute mittens](https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5441484/il_570xN.283463727.jpg), and some [dinosaur footies](https://www.google.com/search?q=dinosaur+foot+slippers&rlz=1CALEAA_enUS716US716&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=765&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdk8iIo_XQAhUGMGMKHVSbAxsQ_AUIBigB&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=itVhdglcNjXVyM%3A). 

harry was gushing hard over his entire outfit and the fact that he's seeing an awake louis. angela was passing by him but he caught her attention. 

"hey, sorry but, how come louis is wearing a different outfit from the other kittens?" 

"oh wow, he's up! that's cause when he got the other one's he cried 'cause he 'didn't want to look like the other ones' and he threw this whole tantrum and now he has his own collection of animal themed clothes that he wears" she rolled her eyes at the end and slowed her speech. harry thinks it's adorable, though. all of them should wear different things if they wanted to. 

"thanks for informing" they both nodded at each other and she continued walking. 

 

on friday's, they got a chef to cook meals instead of themselves just to give the cats a little something special. the chef would turn away from the stove and hand-feed louis a little of what he was cooking. louis smiled every time and then went back to his game. the chef turned around and then looked back to louis shrugging his shoulders and doing a 'shoo' motion, but in a polite way. louis just rolled his eyes, hopped off the counter, and went back to the couch. the other's were playing a game and they handed louis a controller. harry cooed at louis playing games and just interacting with others. in an hour it was time to go outside and he was so excited to see louis playing and talking. 

-

the kittens all ran outside, except for louis. harry was told that he rarely goes outside so it's always a little frightening to him. he walked out, scared to get his footsies dirty. so he took small steps on his toes all the way to the trampoline. there was no one on it so he went the middle of it and just sat crossed legged watching everybody run, play, and explore.  

"louis come'ere!!" valerie called out to him tossing a ball over. he rolled his eyes but went over anyway, picking up the ball.  

"what do i do with it?"  

"just, like. just bounce it from your wrists. have you ever played volleyball?"

he scoffed. "no. i've never played anything"

"look. gimme the ball, i'll show you" he rolled the ball and watched as she was doing different moves like flicking it up in the air or just bouncing it from her wrists like she said.  he pretty much got the point, though. she passed the ball and he did the same thing laughing and smiled cause it was actually fun counting how many times they could pass it without dropping it. harry listened and watched in awe, glad that he had a friend. 

"look, this is how you spike it!" valerie tossed the ball up in the air and smacked it very hard and fast at louis making him yelp and dodge to the side. 

"hey! you almost hit me!"

"i know, that's a little bit of the point. that's what i was trying to do"

"try spiking at me!" he grabbed the ball behind him and did the same striking it at her.

"that's so cool!" he smiled cutely at her enjoying being outside for once. they went back to normal play. louis decided to strike again but ended up hitting another kitten on the back. he felt no remorse and just laughed. the kitten looked upset though and lunged at louis, half playing and half serious. they ended up on the ground tackling each other. louis was laughing the whole time. the kitten flipped them over and grabbed louis' hands putting them on either side of his head, sitting on his stomach. 

"ah! hey," he couldn't stop laughing, "c'mon!" the kid on top of him was laughing too and got up leading louis along to help him. the kittens knew how rare it is for louis to be awake so they took advantage of it. 

 

-

 

by now it was optional for harry to go inside to watch them or not since the kittens knew him. and this was one of the nights he decided to go in. he went around to the door, since there isn't one from the glass side, and all the kittens greeted him with smiles. he only had an hour left of work and he wouldn't see them again until monday so he wanted to talk to louis as soon as he could. he was raiding the fridge putting what he thinks is cake ingredients on the counter. 

 

"hi louis" louis was bent down currently with his ass in the air, hearing his name so close to him and by someone who he didn't recognize startled him as he blushed and clutched the ingredient to his chest turning around quickly. 

"it's ok, love" harry gave him the 'ol lop-sided, dimpled smile of his and louis jaw was dropped at how gorgeous their new caretaker is. he was mentally killing himself for never being awake. 

"sorry" that's always his response when he gets nervous, no matter what the person just said or did. 

"no need to apologize. do you need help hon?" louis ears went flat, not knowing how to react from someone as beautiful as harry calling him love and hon. he handed the carton of eggs to harry softly and harry turned around putting them on the counter. he closed the fridge and walked over to harry, sitting on the counter. 

louis just watched in awe. harry took off his lab coat so it wouldn't get dirty revealing his grey sleeved muscle tee shirt on that curved his torso nicely. he opened the box, pouring the powder in and mixing the eggs and water as well. once it was blended well he held the whisk up to louis to lick. which louis generously licked and thanked him. he ducked down looking for cake pans in the cabinets.

"oh no, i don't actually bake the cake, i just lick it all until the bowl is clean!" he swung his legs grabbing the whisk and licking more. 

"you know that's unhealthy right?" he smirked in a daring way.

"isn't everything?" his sassiness made his smirk become much more after he said that. 

he swooped a finger in the bowl and licked it. surprisingly liking the flavor of uncooked food. he swooped again taking a rather big dip and held it up to louis' mouth. he put harry's entire finger in his mouth and licked it making harry a little hard. 

"that's so good" he rolled his eyes back to emphasize and harry, he didn't really mean to, put the finger back in his mouth and licked it staring into louis' eyes. he was wide-eyed and he's never really been turned on so this was so intoxicating for him. he was trying to say something. anything. but e just kept stuttering. he was interrupted by a beep. 

"awe. i'm done for the day. i'll see you monday babe" he kissed his forehead making sure to seal the deal with louis then picking up is coat and leaving. louis couldn't believe that when he decided to be productive it actually paid off. 

 

 

they both went to bed happy and giddiesh. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
